


Premonition

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: He'll have a dream about finding twenty-three cents on the side of the road. About seeing a deer hanging out by a McDonalds. About running into an old friend at a coffee shop.And then he'll wake up, and it happens.





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck. I don't know. Have a nice day.

It's little things, mostly. 

He'll have a dream about finding twenty-three cents on the side of the road. About seeing a deer hanging out by a McDonalds. About running into an old friend at a coffee shop. 

And then he'll wake up, and it happens. 

Patrick is so used to his dreams literally coming true that it has stopped phasing him when it happens - which is always. He isn't sure why it happens, or what that makes him - a psychic, a visionary, whatever. He just rolls with it, mostly. 

The dreams are always simple, a single event that he wakes up knowing is about to happen. Sometimes they're even helpful - he once had a dream that told him that the sound equipment would be fucked at one of their shows, so he was able to fix it beforehand. 

But this - he's never dreamed about anything like this before. 

For one thing, most of his dreams are fairly long - well, at least two minutes. He gets a detailed flash of anything from that up to thirty minutes (his longest one to date) of the next day. But this one is short - it's only five seconds long, and five seconds that Patrick wakes up trying to assure himself isn't actually going to come true. 

For another, this isn't his average dream about something mundane - it's something that...well, doesn't scare him, exactly, more like jump starts his nerves. It's something that he maybe kind of would like to come true - but it _couldn't_. 

His dream is this:

He's looking at Joe, close up, like Joe is standing right in front of him. He can't make out where they are. And then Joe whispers, "I love you", leans in, and presses his lips to Patrick's. 

This is the point where Patrick had woken up, almost ready to scream. 

His mind is rushing, so quickly that for a moment he can't quite form a coherent thought. Then he does, and that thought is something like "dear god, that can't possibly be about to happen". 

Patrick's dreams have never been wrong before, no matter how nonsensical. But this one isn't even nonsensical - it makes no sense in a completely sensical way. He hates it. 

Patrick spends his morning sipping coffee and going over the dream again and again. If anything, he wants to figure out where he was in his dream, so he can totally avoid going there. But he's drawing a blank. It was sort of dimly lit, but he's pretty sure it was daytime there. Wherever it was. It's so familiar, and yet Patrick can't figure out where it is for his life. 

It's not like Patrick doesn't want that to happen - he does. It's just - well. He doesn't know what it is. He can't explain why the thought of that image makes his stomach flip and his heart skip a beat. Okay, he can. But he's not about to admit why. 

Patrick is set on staying home all day, because then he's sure that dream can't come true. At least, in theory. It kind of doesn't help that Joe shows up at his door at noon. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Patrick blurts out rudely before he can stop himself. 

Joe frowns, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "You invited me over? Movie marathon? What the fuck is up with you?"

Patrick realizes exactly how angry he'd sounded, and lowers his head, ashamed. "Yeah, right. I totally forgot. Sorry."

He reluctantly steps back to let Joe in. Joe has his arms loaded with a pile of movies to watch, and how could Patrick have forgotten this? They've been planning to hang out and watch movies sometime for forever!

The issue here is that now that he's trapped in the same house as Joe, his dream is closer and closer to coming true. 

Joe has already started to put a movie in - it's Back To The Future - and Patrick has no choice but to sit on the couch and wait for Joe to join. 

Joe busies himself closing the blinds so they can see the screen better and - oh no. 

With the change in lighting, Patrick realizes exactly where the dream had taken place. Right here. In his living room. On this couch. With the blinds closed so they could watch a movie. 

He swears he's having heart palpitations. 

Joe flops down on the couch next to Patrick as the movie starts playing. He's not too close, but under the circumstances, it feels like he is. Patrick scoots away a little bit. Joe seems to notice, but doesn't react much except to throw Patrick a confused look. Patrick doesn't look back. 

They settle into a comfortable silence watching the movie, which is to say Patrick is only comfortable when it's silent. They're halfway through the movie when Patrick realizes Joe has shifted over towards him again, and they're pressed together. Patrick is stuck against one end of the couch. 

"Uh, Joe? You have the entire rest of the couch. You don't have to sit right there." Patrick tries to move further over, but he's trapped. 

"I'm good." Joe shrugs and promptly leans his head against Patrick's shoulder. 

Patrick is about ready to explode. He doesn't know if this situation would be better or worse without the dream, without already knowing the ending. 

He's forced to sit through the rest of the movie with Joe pressed against him, and when it ends he asks, "Okay, what are you doing?"

Joe sits up, and his face falters. He bites his lip. "Uh...what do you mean?"

Patrick isn't sure how to explain exactly how he feels without mentioning the fact that his dreams come true, so instead he goes for, "You've basically been assaulting me throughout that entire movie. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were Pete. What's going on?"

Joe takes a deep breath. His face shifts just slightly and suddenly this is _exactly_ what Patrick saw in his dream and no no no this isn't happening. 

Joe begins, "Actually, um, I wanted to tell you something."

No no no no no no-

"I love you."

And suddenly his dream is happening and of course it is, his dreams always happen, but it's never been something like this before, and Patrick doesn't know what to do, he wants this so bad and yet he's still freaking out, and he finds himself pulling away and yelling, "I thought that one wouldn't come true!"

Joe blinks. "Wh - what?"

Patrick realizes what he's said a moment too late and tries to salvage it, but suddenly he's spilling out everything he's been working so hard to keep secret his whole life. "My dreams come true and last night I dreamed about that happening and I didn't think it would actually happen and I've been so nervous because I didn't know what to think and it happened and-"

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Joe's eyes are wide, and god, Patrick just had to go and fuck this one up, didn't he? Joe continues, "Fuck, Patrick, you could've just said you didn't like me like that."

"What? No!" Patrick shakes his head, much too far in to be able to lie about this now. "No no no! I do! I'm just - I'm serious! About my dreams! They come true and I saw that last night and - and I don't know, that's not important anymore but...fuck!"

Joe gives him a long, calculated look. "You're serious."

"Yes!"

"You're...not just making up an excuse to reject me."

"I'm not rejecting you!" Patrick insists, exasperated. 

Joe processes this for a moment, and then laughs and says, "Okay, actually, I just realized that I don't really care!"

"Huh?" Patrick says, but then Joe leans in and kisses him again. 

Joe leans back just a tiny bit so he can whisper, "I mean, that's pretty cool, sure, but as long as you're actually serious that...that you like me back, then fuck, I wouldn't give a shit if you told me you were the second coming of Satan."

"Of course I like you back," Patrick says, feeling like a fucking teenage girl as he says it, but finding he doesn't really care. 

"Good," Joe says, and leans back in. 

And, hell - Patrick can only wonder what he'll dream about tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I love feedback (cough cough comment), and you can hmu with prompts or headcanons or whatever at my Tumblr, vicesandvelociraptors
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
